dexterslabfandomcom-20200222-history
Ice Cream Scream
Ice Cream Scream is the third part of the 14th episode of season 2 in Dexter's Laboratory. It originally aired on October 15, 1997. In this episode, Dexter attempts to get an ice cream truck to stop for him, but to no avail. Plot After a hard day's work, Dexter hears an ice cream truck coming, and decides to get ice cream, only to find out that he found, instead of money in his piggy back, tiny things like thumb tacks. He demands immediate ice cream money from his father, who turns out to have none; however, he performs the money-out-of-ears trick on him. Then he demands money from his mother, who gives him three nickels (at first confusing the third for a quarter). When Dexter demands she move it, she snaps at him. When he gets outside, the ice cream truck had driven off, and he sees that other children have gotten ice cream (including his sister Dee Dee, who had gotten a chocolate popsicle that was dripping. When Dexter tries to catch a drop of it, instead, he ends up having a quarter on his tongue, and more quarters fall on him. The next day, Dexter tests his invention on gluing coins on his hands to pay for the ice cream on the ice cream truck. When he gets out of the house, he notices the line was really long. Dexter runs to the ice cream on people's heads, but the ice cream truck drives off and the people in the line separate from them. The next day, Dexter tries to catch the ice cream truck with his giant magnet. It successfully works, but when Dexter is about to request ice cream, the ice cream man closed the truck window and then opened the front end of the truck and pedals on an ice cream bike instead. After that attempt failed, on the next day, he sets a laser between hydrants that makes anything that crosses it fall underground. He tests it on the paperboy and it works. Dexter was hoping it would work on the ice cream truck after the test on the paperboy. However, just as the ice cream man is about to cross the laser and fall underground, Dexter's dad runs to the ice cream truck for ice cream and accidentally crosses the laser and falls underground which makes the laser disappear letting the ice cream man safely pass. The next day, Dexter uses his harpoon on the ice cream truck and rides on a sled while hooked up. When he goes up the ramp and lands on a truck, it turns out Dexter landed on a mail truck instead. When Dexter got in, he asked the mailman to chase after the ice cream truck. On the way, the ice cream man swerves to make the mail truck fall over a cliff. Dexter gets a grip of the ice cream truck and asks the ice cream man why he won't stop for Dexter. He had not remembered the reason, so the ice cream man tells him about it: Last year on April 19, he had a great job until Dexter came. Dexter requested for the most expensive ice cream of the truck, the Major Glory Deluxe Popsicle which costs $16. The ice cream man tried to make suggestions of cheaper ice cream, but Dexter refused, so he got his Major Glory Deluxe Popsicle and paid his $16 in pennies. It took the ice cream man 5 hours and 33 minutes to count the pennies. After he finished the penny counting, he (sweating) was about to put the jar of pennies in the safe. He noticed his shoe was untied, but he can't stop to tie it because he is prohibited by the regulations to do any action that has nothing to do with putting the money in the safe, so he tripped and fell and broke his tooth that caused tremendous pain. Due to the late penny counting, the ice cream man lost his apartment for being late to pay his rent, his girlfriend left him, he lost his car, and he was forced to live under a freeway with wild animals. The worst part is that he can't eat anymore ice cream because of the pain of his tooth and blamed Dexter and his pennies and screamed in anger. Dexter apologizes about the penny incident (but not before saying he still has his deciduous teeth) and the ice cream man forgives him, so now Dexter decides to buy a Chocolate Popsicle. The ice cream man gives Dexter the ice cream he requested. The Popsicle costs $1.50, but Dexter gives the ice cream man a $100 bill for change which makes the ice cream man scream in anger once again. Appearances Trivia Notes *Final appearance of Mailman Mel in this episode. Production Notes *This episode along with "Star Check Unconventional" and "Dexter Is Dirty" were produced in the same year of 1997 according to the credits. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes focusing on Dexter